The present invention relates to changeable-appearance devices, and particularly to chemiluminscent devices in which an ornamental effect is produced by interacting chemiluminscent fluids to produce a luminous glow. The invention is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could also be implemented in other changeable appearance devices as described more particularly below.
Many types of chemiluminscent devices or vessels are known in the prior art wherein two cheniiluminscent fluids are mixed together to produce a luminous glow. Examples of chemiluminscent bottles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,467 and 6,520,657; examples of chemiluminscent cups, glasses, coasters, etc. are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,081, 6,676,269, 5,552,968, 6,082,866 and 6,062,380; and examples of other types of chemilumninscent devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,534, 3,819,925, 5,381,311, 5,488,544, 5,508,893 and 5,709,449.